


Cotton-scented Kisses

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: Tom wakes up with a bit of a headache after drinking on New Year’s Eve, but he has quite the solution for what ails him.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Cotton-scented Kisses

There was only one thing that could make the blaring tone of your forgotten alarm anything close to bearable.

And that was Tom pulling you closer after you had silenced it, his arm hooked around the dip in your waist so that he could bury his face into the soft skin of your neck. You tilted your head to the side to rest your cheek against his, smiling at the rasp of dark stubble that roughened up the sharp edge of his jaw. He smelled like sleep, warm and content and just the hint of his spicy, earthy soaps that clung to his skin.

“Good morning,” you murmured, loosely winding your arms around his bare shoulders to tickle your fingers down his spine. “Happy new year, and all that. How’s your head?”

You hadn’t gotten too wild the night before, but the bottle of champagne that you had split just before turning in might not have been the wisest decision. Judging by the way he shushed you with a finger over your lips, your assumptions were correct.

“You talk too much, Mrs. Hiddleston,” he groaned, nipping lightly at the skin bared by your loose-fitting sleep shirt.

You chuckled warmly and patted his back before lifting one hand to grab the bottle of water you kept on your nightstand. Tom took it and drank from it greedily, never opening his eyes even as he flopped onto his back at your side. Your hand smoothed over the ginger curls brushing against his forehead before scratching lightly at his scalp until he hummed in pleasure and dropped the emptied bottle to the floor.

“Want me to grab you some headache meds?” you asked, moving to climb out of your shared bed.

His hand circled around your wrist and tugged you back down onto the bed so you were flat on your back. You were greeted by his mischevious smile as he leaned over you, boxing you in with his hands on either side of your shoulders and his knees pushing in between your spread legs. “I had a much more _enjoyable_ idea for ridding myself of this headache, if you’re amiable?”

A pleased, teasing smile pulled on your lips and your hands smoothed up his arms to push into his leanly muscled chest. Your fingertips swirled in the bit of chest hair that rested over his rapidly beating heart. “I could be persuaded…”

A truly wicked grin darkened his features to match the lust that blew out the sunshine in his gaze. “Then allow me to show you.”

And then he lowered his body over yours, pressing you into the mattress with the heavy planes and edges that fit perfectly into your soft curves, before capturing your lips in a tender kiss. The coax of his lips against yours awakened the beginnings or your arousal to tighten deep in your core. The tease of his tongue against yours, languid and heated, sent a cascade of pleasure trickling down your body to gather at the apex of your thighs that pressed into his. He shifted onto one arm so that he could gather your shirt into his fist and tug it up and over your head to fall forgotten to the floor.

Your hands curled into the pillows above your head where he had left them to fall. You couldn’t think of what to do with them besides _hold on_ because he had taken advantage of your new state of undress to drop his head to your chest, sucking one of your pebbled nipples into the hot cavern of his mouth. His tongue swirled around the oversensitive bud, pulling quiet mewls from your throat as you arched your back into his greedy hands that held you still.

The light scratch of his beard against your sternum was almost too much for your electrified nerves as he moved down your body, leaving love bites over your curves that he laved with soft strokes of his tongue before continuing onward. You were left a mindless, writhing mess beneath him, your hands flying to his shoulders for purchase when he finally found his destination to swipe his tongue up your weeping sex.

“Tom,” you stuttered out, your legs trying to close against the mind-numbing bliss that the neverending probe and curl of his lips and tongue created. 

But his big, warm hands held a firm grip on your thighs. He kneaded the tensing muscles gently as he held you open for his sensual exploration, even going so far as to humming when you bucked against him at the barest graze of his teeth. It didn’t take long for his attentions to become too much, and you gasped wordlessly against the gentle wave of ecstasy that squeezed your entire body in time with the thudding pulse in between your legs.

He held you through the light tremors that wracked your frame, murmuring words of nonsense against your lower belly as his hands rubbed over your sweat-dampened curves. When your eyes blinked open he crawled back up your body, settling into the cradle of your thighs with his erection heavy and hot in between your bodies.

“Love you,” he whispered, leaving a light kiss on your parted lips before locking his stormy blue eyes with yours.

He held the eye contact as he slowly sheathed himself within you, allowing you to see the absolute rapture that knitted his brows together and pulled his mouth open in a low growl that you felt more than heard from where your chests pressed together. The delicious weight of his body was nothing compared to the absolute fullness that stole your breath away, as if Tom had climbed inside of you and erased everything that once was so that only he and you remained.

His forearms held his weight on either side of you so that his hands could cup your face. His thumbs dragged against your jawline as he began slowly rolling his hips against you in a slow and tantalizing rhythm. Your legs wrapped around his slender waist to help him along with your ankles pushing into the tops of his backside.

It was as if he was staring into your very soul as he languidly thrust into you. You could see the love and affection shining in his eyes just as strongly as you could feel it in the stretch of your body around him. It was unhurried, both of you taking your time to watch and experience the other in the soft, forgiving morning light streaming in through your blinds. You could spend an eternity like this, listening to his quiet grunts born from pleasure taken from your body, watching his mouth twist and eyes tighten as he fought against the release he so desperately craved.

But you weren’t as strong as he in the fact of all-encompassing euphoria. His hand hooked underneath your knee to adjust the angle so that he hit an entirely new spot within you, one that made your hands grip at the long flexing muscles of his back and electricity to sizzle at your oversensitive nerves. Your head tilted back and he nipped at the exposed flesh of your throat that you unwittingly offered him.

“That’s it, love. Fall apart around me. That’s it,” he cooed, the crushed velvet of his low voice ragged with his own withheld satisfaction.

Something snapped within you. Your body shuddered beneath him and you sobbed his name in the white-hot throes of your orgasm. Stars exploded behind your closed eyelids and it was all you could do to remain in the bed with him for the rippling of your muscles.

Only when you were able to take a shaky, harsh breath into your deprived lungs did Tom begin his surging into you once again, still very much in control in your fluttering inner walls.

“You didn’t?” you asked breathlessly, reaching up to wipe your hand over your face before resting it on his flexing bicep.

He rolled you carefully, never losing the connection between you, tugging your thigh over his hip from your new position facing each other on your sides. His hand ghosted up the length of your body, relishing in your soft skin before latching onto your waist.

“I did not,” he replied. His kiss-swollen lips smoothed over yours in a thorough, tender kiss that plucked at the strings wrapping around your pounding heart. “I wanted to feel you.”

You tensed your core around him in a quick move that made his hips falter in their steady thrusts and his hands dig into your pliant flesh. “Now I want to _feel_ you. Take me, Tom.”

That was all it took for him to hook his arm around your shoulders, burying his face into the hollow of your neck as he took from you his pleasure that you so willingly offered. His quiet gasps soon turned into deep moans and then one long, wordless cry that broke with the staccato snap of his pelvis and the warmth of his release deep inside of you.

Your hands skimmed down the warm expanse of his back as you brought his trembling form back to you as he had earlier, the salty sweetness of his skin buzzing on your tongue from your gentle kisses over his shoulders. You kept your limbs tangled as they were, enjoying the connection between you as your chests fought for air against the other. The tickling brush of his chest hair over the hardened peak of your breasts was one you’d never tire of.

“If that is how the new year is to be, I do not have any complaints.” He smiled against your skin and lifted his head so you could more easily see the contentment and mirth lighting up his finely sculpted features.

“You’re something else.” You rolled your eyes good-naturedly and smacked at the curve of his backside, earning a hearty laugh that had him shaking against you in ways you weren’t quite ready to explore yet again.

“You adore me.” His head fell back against his pillow and he reached up to smooth an errant lock of hair away from your flushed forehead. “And my headache is now completely gone.”

Your legs tightened around him, and you allowed your eyes to drift closed against the sated fatigue that weighed your body down into the mattress. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
